Could I Have This Kiss Forever
by ayamikeage
Summary: A song fic about Hitomi and Van...sweet... enjoy!


__

Hey!!!Well I'm happy to be among one of the first stories. I'm so happy that they've put an Escoflowne part. Hope you enjoy this!!!!

Over and over I look in your eyes

You are all I desire

You have captured me

I want to hold you 

I want to be close to you

I never want to let go

I wish that this night would never end 

I need to know

Van looked across the room at Hitomi. I had only been a few hours since he had seen his brother after many years and had been rescued by Hitomi from almost being killed. How many times she had saved his life already. She had followed him into his world after he had slayed the dragon. There she was, the girl from the Mystic Moon, sitting on the bed across from him looking out the window dreamily. The moonlight shined over her light brown hair, making her whole body look even more angelic. The look in her eyes, makes my heart burn, knowing that she is sad in my world. She has captured my heart, and will never set it free. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I look at the beautiful planet Earth and wonder if Yukari and Amano are looking for me. My family. I sigh, and tears start to blur my vision. I close my eyes, and reopen, looking at Van's reflection in the window. He sits in his usual position, holding his sword down. I'm surprised to see his eyes focused on me. We're alone in the room. I wonder what he's thinking about. He brought me into this strange world. When I'm around him I feel such strong emotions, like the ones I had for Amano. I love him. His black hair and his mysterious face, which you can never figure out what he's feeling. I wish he could hold me and tell me everything is all right. Be close to me, to feel his warmth casting over me. 

You finally speak up, "Hitomi what's wrong?" I turn around slowly and look into your eyes, looking for something to cheer me up. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Could I hold you for a lifetime

Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me 

Could I hold you for all time

Could I have this kiss forever

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

You look at me for a moment before answering, "I feel homesick. I want to go back!" You put you head between your knees and start crying. 

I wish you would let me comfort you and hold you. Wish I had enough guts to tell you how much I care and love you. I get up slowly and put my sword behind me and walk over to you. I stand their, you're in front lying helpless. I know how to comfort you, but fear that you'll reject me. I need to know, do you care about me, or am I just another guy? I don't care. I'm not giving up till you're mine.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I tell you that I miss my home. You get up and walk over to me. My heart races. Can you please hold me, I try to say, but nothing comes out. You just stand there in front, watching me. I wish I had never met you, than I wouldn't be afraid to lose someone I didn't know. I might need you to hold me. I might need you to tell me it's alright. I might need you to make the first stand, because tonight I feel so weak. I'd give up on life if the choice were given.

I bring my head up and look at you. I'm a mess. You put one knee on the bed and lean towards me. Your hand reaches out and fixes my hair. For the first time I see you smile, at me. I start to tremble, wondering what you'll do next. Your hand slowly slides from my hair to my cheek. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Over and Over I've dreamed of this night

Now you're here by my side

You are next to me

I want to hold you and touch you and taste you

And make you want no one but me

I never thought this moment would ever come. I can't fight off my feelings anymore. A tear roles down your cheek and I lean in more towards you and hug you. You burst into tears and bring me closer to you. 

"I have no one Van! I might never go back to my world!" she cried. 

He just let his emotions flow out of his mouth. "I'll be there for you, Hitomi. I love you." She smelled so good. He took in a deep breath of her Vanilla perfume from the Mystic Moon. 

She pulled apart from me, a question in her eyes waiting to be answered. I'm afraid of what she'll say…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She looks into my eyes. "You… you love me?" 

"Yes. I love you Hitomi Kansake."

I tear rolled down and he approached her and kissed it away. Hitomi smiled joyfully, still not believing what she had just heard. He loved her! He was holding closely now, so much, that she could feel him breathing. He was looking at her lips. He was thinking the same as her. She approached his lips and kissed them. He pulled her head delicately closer to him and kissed her back.

__

I wish that this kiss could never end

Oh baby please

Could I hold you for a lifetime

Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me

Could I hold you for all time

Could I could I have this kiss forever

Could I Could I have this kiss forever, forever

A million sentiments rushed through their bodies. They stopped and looked at each other. 

"Stay with me," Van whispered into her ear kissing the ends. 

"Yes Van, I love you," she whispered back.

" _I don't want any night to go by _

Without you by my side

I just want all my days

Spent being next to you

Lived for just loving you," Van whispered back, caressing her neck. 

"_And baby, oh by the way_

Could I hold you for a lifetime

Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me

Could I hold you for all time

Could I could I have this kiss forever," said Hitomi, smiling..

Van smiled back, " Queen of Fanelia, _Could I, could I have this kiss forever, forever."_

"Yes." She whispered silently, taking a deep breath before kissing him again. 

__

Review Please!!!


End file.
